1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector with a door for dust-proof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of portable computer, the dimension of the portable computer gets more and more smaller so that the computer need more memory cards to meet the requirement. The electrical card connectors are widely used in the portable computer. However, the portable computer is often used in open air, the dust may enter into the interior of the portable computer through the opening of electrical card connector, too much dust influences the work of the portable computer, and even shortens the life of the portable computer. Accordingly, the electrical card connector always has a door for preventing the dust from entering into the interior of the portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,322 discloses an electrical card connector device with a dustproof device. The electrical card connector device has a casing, and the casing defines an insertion port through which an electrical card is received into the electrical card connector and a pair of front extensions with pivot holes. A door for blocking the insertion port has a door panel with a pair of pivot pins rotatablely received in the pivot holes and a pair of torsional springs. Each torsional spring has a first end supported by the pivot pin and a second hooked end engaging with the pivot hole. The torsional springs can make the door panel block the insertion port and prevent dust from entering into the interior of the notebook when no card is inserted into the electrical card connector. However, the assembly of the electrical card connector is difficult due to so small torsional springs, Furthermore, if one of torsional springs is expired, the door will lose the dustproof function.
Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical card connector with an improved dustproof device to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.